


Replacement

by Kativachan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Lemon, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Shota, Spoilers, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kativachan/pseuds/Kativachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything he and Naruto had been through, Kakashi let him go without a second thought. After all, Naruto was just a replacement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Love, and Love Again

Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto.

MAJOR SPOILERS! 

So when I first wrote this, the whole 'Tobi is Obito' thing was just a rumor. Now it was proven in the most recent chapter of Naruto!

Kakashi is slightly OOC in some parts. But remember, he’s seeing the person he loved more then anything for the first time in about 15 years. 

Near far wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on  
My Heart Will go on  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hatake Kakashi never realized how much he loved Uchiha Obito until the young boy was dead. The death of Obito had such an impact on Kakashi. He was very slacking in his training, and the Hokage gave him a month of to relax and think everything through, because if Kakashi went on a mission being confused, and emotional stressed, he’d be killed. And the Hokage didn’t want that.

During that time, Kakashi fell into a deep depression. He never once let go of the picture of his team that he kept. He was also given Obito’s goggles, after they spent enough time at the dead Uchiha’s memorial. He kept it right above his bed with the picture. Those were his most precious possessions. 

When the month was finally over, Kakashi could help but think that it wasn’t enough. But he had no other choice; he had to go back to training and doing missions. The war had a bad impact on Konoha, and they needed as many ninja’s to complete missions as possible.

Kakashi tried to find someone that may fill his empty heart. Moreover, that was when he began dating Umino Iruka. However, Iruka was everything that Obito was not. Iruka wasn’t clumsy, or loud, or obnoxious. And, because of that, their relationship had ending faster then it had begun. Iruka seemed a bit heartbroken, but eventually got over it with the help of another person.

And than Kakashi met Uzumaki Naruto and he felt as though he would finally be able to live again. He saw his long-lost-dead love within Naruto. Naruto was so alike Obito in so many ways. He had the same clumsy tendencies and so much more. Kakashi couldn’t help but fall in love with the blond. He was the splitting image of Obito, and Kakashi was amazed. It was as if he had gotten a second chance at love, and this time, he wasn’t going to lose it. 

It wasn’t until he came back after two and a half years of training with Jiraiya that Naruto agreed to be with Kakashi. He was happy with his former sensei, and enjoyed their time together. He felt as though he really loved Kakashi, and Kakashi really loved him. He was happy, for the first time since Sasuke’s leave.

Naruto and Kakashi trained together (with the help of Yamato) in order to bring Sasuke back. When Yamato left for the day, Kakashi and Naruto stayed together in the training area. They didn’t train though, they merely sat together and watched the stars, they just enjoyed being in each others company. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Look Kakashi-sensei! A shooting star! Make a wish!” Naruto said one night as he closed his eyes and made a wish. As soon as he opened his eyes however, he saw Kakashi’s eye starring right into his.

“Ka…Kakashi-sensei?” Naruto asked, blushing. Kakashi pulled his forehead protector off, and reached for Naruto’s, pulling it off as well. 

“You want to see my face right Naruto?” Kakashi asked. Although they have kissed and made out many times before, Naruto never saw the older mans face.

“O…of course!” Naruto blurted out.

“Than go ahead. Take it off.” Kakashi whispered.

“Re…really?” Naruto asked. He felt so nervous for some reason. Kakashi nod his head and took Naruto’s smaller hands within his own, bring it up to the top of his mask and letting go. Naruto slowly pulled it down, exposing his face. He gasped slightly and wondered why Kakashi hid his face behind the mask. Kakashi was gorgeous. 

Before Naruto was even able to say anything, Kakashi leaned forward and placed a kiss on Naruto’s lips, slowly pushing him down onto the ground.

“Kakashi? What are you doing?” Naruto asked as he felt Kakashi trail his lips down his neck, onto his exposed chest.

“Shh, just enjoy this Naruto, we can take it slow and gentle tonight.”

“But-” Naruto began to protest.

“I love you, Naruto.” At this, Naruto gasped. Neji had said it to him once before, but Naruto didn’t feel as though Neji meant it.

“I love you too.” Naruto responded, and let the older man push him down onto the ground. He gasped as he felt Kakashi pull down his pants and boxers. Thinking it to be unfair, Naruto leaned upwards and unzipped Kakashi’s jounin vest, pulling it off and throwing it to the side. Growling slightly, he tugged at Kakashi’s shirt, pulling that off as well. Kakashi raised his arms to help Naruto.

Kakashi leaned forward and pressed Naruto to the ground, spreading his legs so he could lie comfortably between them. He kissed and nipped at Naruto’s neck and let his hand trail slowly down his chest, tweaking his nipple as he did so, gaining a moan from the lesser ninja underneath him. He continued his trail down, stopping just above Naruto’s semi-hardened cock. Naruto whimpered and raised his hips slightly, hoping Kakashi would get the point.

Kakashi let his hand travel lower, grasping Naruto’s cock, causing the boy to moan loudly. Kakashi was sure Naruto did this himself, as all males did. However, it felt much better to have someone else do it.

He pumped the hard shaft a few times, moving his hand up and down slowly, and eventually picking up the pace. He held Naruto’s hips down with his other hand, to prevent the boy from thrusting upwards.

“Ah! Kakashi!” Naruto moaned, releasing himself into his sensei’s hand. Naruto panted and closed his eyes. It had felt so good. Much better then when he ever did it.

Once he let his breathing even out he reached forward and undid the button to Kakashi’s pants. He hooked his fingers onto Kakashi’s pants and boxers, and pushed them down to his knees. Kakashi pulled them down the rest of the way, successfully slipping them off and tossing them aside. He smirked when he saw Naruto’s eyes travel down below and widen.

Kakashi took Naruto’s face in one hand and kissed him lovingly. He pulled away and brought two of his fingers to Naruto’s lips, who stared at them.

“Suck.” Kakashi said, and Naruto took Kakashi’s hand within his own, brining his fingers into his mouth. He sucked and licked them seductively, not letting his eyes leave Kakashi’s. After a few moments, Kakashi pulled his hand away. He lifted Naruto’s legs so they were resting on his shoulder and brought his moist fingers to Naruto’s opening, pushing it in and out slowly. Naruto whimpered slightly, but Kakashi went on, adding a second finger, and making scissoring motions to stretch the smaller boy. 

“Kaka…shi…I love you.” Naruto whispered, and Kakashi suddenly felt his heart clench. He felt extremely guilty about something, but he wasn’t exactly sure what it was. Something inside him felt as though it was going to burst.

“Naruto, this is going to hurt at first. Just brace yourself and try not to tense up so much.” Kakashi said, positioning himself at Naruto’s entrance. Naruto nod his head and Kakashi pushed in, earning a small yell from Naruto.

“Ahh…Kakashi, it hurts!” Naruto said, pulling the older man against his chest, seeking some sort of comfort.

“Shh, I know. It’ll go away soon, I promise.” Kakashi said, thrusting in and out slowly, trying to find the spot that would drive his young lover wild. He leaned forward and kissed Naruto, running his tongue along the boys bottom lip. Naruto immediately allowed him entrance, wrapping his own tongue around Kakashi. One more thrust, and Naruto moaned loudly, but it was drowned out by Kakashi’s own mouth.

It was almost animalistic the way the two were thrusting towards one-another. Kakashi thrusting into his young lover, while Naruto was meeting them with full force, loving the feeling of his former sensei’s cock pounding continuously into him, hitting a spot deep inside that made him go wild. 

“Kakashi…I…I’m so close.” Naruto whimpered, and Kakashi grabbed his hard cock, pumping it with his thrusts. After a few moments, Naruto moaned, releasing himself on Kakashi’s hand and their stomach. Kakashi moaned feeling Naruto’s inside tightening and pulling at his cock, and exploded inside the younger boy, kissing him as he collapsed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Kakashi, do you really have to leave for a week?” Naruto asked, finished with their lovemaking.

“Yes Naruto, but don’t worry, nothings going to happen when I’m gone.” 

“I know.” Naruto smiled, cuddling into the mans chest.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

And after everything he and Naruto had been through, Kakashi found out that Obito was alive. It was on a mission that they met again, but Obito didn’t remember him, because Obito had lost his memories, and he joined Akatsuki, his name wasn’t Obito anymore, it was Tobi.

At first, Kakashi wasn’t sure if it was really him. They met randomly in a forest and Kakashi was surprised at how much this Akatsuki member reminded him of Obito. 

“What’s your name?” Kakashi asked him. He wasn’t sure if the Akatsuki member would respond, but to his shock, he did.

“It’s Tobi (1)! Tobi is a good boy.” 

“Tell me Tobi, what village are you from?” Kakashi asked, deciding to start a conversation. 

“I don’t remember.” He said, sounding slightly sad. 

“You don’t…remember?” Kakashi asked slowly.

“I don’t remember anything at all of my life. The only thing I remember is a sudden pain in my left eye, and it’s all blank from there.” Tobi said, and Kakashi gasped.

“Tobi, why do you wear a mask, and why do you cover your entire body?” Kakashi asked. His outfit was weird. It had many different types of screws. And the mask he wore had one hole, and hole to see from, which was on the right.

“Tobi looks scary, that’s why.” He answered.

“Let me see.” Kakashi whispered. Could it really be Obito? Could his long lost love really be alive?

“Why? Why do you want to see me Kakashi?” Tobi asked. No one had ever asked to see his face before. Not even the Leader of Akatsuki. 

“I…I never told you my name.” Kakashi said, surprised. It had to be Obito! How else would some stranger know his name?

“No, you didn’t, but there’s something about you that seems so familiar.” Tobi responded truthfully.

“Take off your mask for me Obito.” Kakashi said. Tobi froze for a moment, wondering why this man called him that name, but he shrugged it off as he placed his hands on his mask, quickly pulling it off his face. Kakashi was speechless as he gazed at the face underneath the mask. It really was Obito!

“See? Tobi is scary isn’t he Kakashi?” Obito asked. He had a patch over his left eye socket, covering it up. His entire right side of the face was scared, looking as though it had been crushed, and than reconstructed as neatly as possible. However, even the best operations were bound to leave some scars.

“No, no you’re beautiful.” Kakashi said as he reached out and caressed the scared skin gently.

“You’re beautiful Obito.” 

It had taken some time for Tobi to finally remember that he was Uchiha Obito. Nevertheless, Kakashi was ok with waiting. He was so happy that he had gotten Obito back. Moreover, during the whole time, he completely forgot about Naruto. He ignored the boy when Naruto asked him questions, and asked if they could spend time together.

And after everything he and Naruto had been through, Kakashi let him go without a second thought.

After all, Naruto was just a replacement.


	2. Who Would Love a Monster?

Naruto's POV

Losing the one you love is the most painful thing anyone could ever experience. And I knew that first hand, because I lost Sasuke. I lost the person that I loved and cherished more then anyone else I knew. I lost Sasuke.

It had been very painful for me in the beginning. So painful, that I had to leave Konoha. I said I was leaving to get stronger to rescue Sasuke. But that was also half the reason. The other half was because it was too painful to stay in Konoha, because everything I saw in Konoha reminded me of Sasuke. I knew there were other people that did care for me and two others that said they loved me. Before I left, Neji told me that he loved me. I smiled and hugged the older teen goodbye and told him that the only person I would ever love was Sasuke, and that wouldn’t change. 

I spent two and a half years with ero-sennin, and finally returned to Konoha. 

I was a little happy to be home, because he wanted to see my friends again, I wanted to see Iruka-sensei.

I wanted to see Kakashi-sensei again.

I didn’t get to spend much time with anyone, because I had to go to Suna to rescue Gaara. Akatsuki had successfully extracted Shukaku from Gaara, and Gaara died. But thanks to an old lady named Chiyo, he was alive again, because she gave her life to him.

Afterwards, when we returned to Konoha, it turned out that Sakura-chan and I were being sent on another rescue Sasuke mission. I was excited. Just the thought of seeing Sasuke again made my heart flutter. But Kakashi-sensei, being injured, couldn’t go.   
\----------------------------------------------------

“Naruto.” Kakashi called out, and I ran to his side, thinking he needed something. He seemed ok, just a little worn out because he over-used his sharingan eye.

“Kakashi-sensei, are you ok?” I asked. I would help him with anything he needed. I told him not to hesitate to ask for my help.

“Ah, of course Naruto. You’re here, and I need to ask you something.” Kakashi said, grabbing my hand, I blushed at the contact and looked down at our connecting hands.

“Kakashi-sensei?” I trailed off as Kakashi sat up, brining his face close up to mine, covered my eyes with his hand, and paused a moment before placing his lips upon my own. My eyes widened at the contact, and after the shock was gone, I pulled away.

“Eh?! Kakashi-sensei, why did you do that?” I asked, bringing my hand to my lips.

“Naruto, I know it’s hard for you, seeing as though Sasuke is gone, but I can help you get through that pain.” He told me, and I was unsure of what he meant by that.

“I know what it feels like to love the person you love most. I never thought that I would move on, but I met you, and because of you, I moved on.” Kakashi said, and I tried to interrupt him, but he continued.

“I fell in love with you Naruto,” He said, and I felt something inside of me jump. It felt good to be told I was loved.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, Sakura-chan, Sai (Sasuke’s replacement), Yamato-taichou (Kakashi-sensei’s replacement), and I made our way to where we heard Sasuke was.

And we found him. He had changed so much since I saw him last, and he didn’t care that Orochimaru was going to take his body.

All he cared about was revenge.

He didn’t care about Sakura-chan, or Kakashi-sensei.

But most of all, he didn’t care about me.

We returned to Konoha once again, with a failed mission. I smiled and said that I was still going to get Sasuke back, but inside, I was broken. It hurt so much to see him carelessly toss me aside, almost kill me. And he would have killed me if Sai hadn’t stopped him,].

After Kakashi-sensei got better, he told me that he would give me special training. I was going to learn something that only I could learn. I was a bit excited that we were going to spend some time together. Yamato-taichou was with us as well, but we always spent some time alone together afterwards.

It was amazing. Kakashi said I helped him move on, and now, I think he helped me move on. I think I loved him.

One night after Yamato-taichou left, Kakashi let me take of his mask. We’ve kissed many times before, but he always made me keep my eyes closed, so I never saw his face. But now, he let me, and he was gorgeous. I couldn’t help but blush at it and wonder why he hid his face under that stupid mask. 

“Kakashi? What are you doing?” I asked as I felt Kakashi trail his lips down my neck, onto my exposed chest. He had never done that before, and I think he noticed the increase in my breathing and heartbeat. 

“Shh, just enjoy this Naruto, we can take it slow and gentle tonight.” He told me.

“But-” I began, unsure if I really wanted to do this.

“I love you, Naruto.” 

“I love you too.” I told him. Yes, I did want this. I wanted this so much, so much, that it scared me. I was already half-naked, and I gasped as my sensei hooked his fingers on the hem of my boxers and pants, and pulled them down. I almost smirked as I reached forward and unzipped his vest, thinking it was unfair that he still had clothes on. After his vest joined my pants and boxers, I tugged at his shirt, and he raised his arms in the air, so I was able to pull his shirt off. I gasped in excitement at his bare chest. He was so well toned and delicious-looking. It made me wonder if he hid himself this much when he was younger. 

His large hands pushed me forward onto the ground, and he spread my legs, laying in between them, he continuously kissed and nipped at my neck, as his hand trailed down my neck to my chest, tweaking my nipples as it ran lower, until it was near my half-hardened cock. I couldn’t help but whimper and raise my hips at the closeness of his hand. He seemed to have gotten the point, because he grasped my cock and slowly began to pump it.

I half gasped, half moaned as he picked up speed, pumped faster and harden with each growing second. I, as well as all other teenage boys my age did this a lot. It was natural. But I never thought how much better it would feel if someone else did it for me.

I tried thrusting upwards into his hand, by his unoccupied hand held my hips down. A few moments of this, and I exploded into his hand, yelling out his name as I did so.  
After I let myself calm down a little, I let my hands travel to his pants, and undid the button and zipper. I hooked my fingers around his pants and boxers, and pulled them down. Kakashi kicked his feet to get the clothes off his body completely. I let my eyes travel to his hardened erection. My eyes widened when I saw his size. Was that…really going to fit inside me?

Kakashi must have felt my discomfort, because he took my face into his hands and kissed me. It was a very quick and chaste kiss. I felt so much love pour into it.

He brought two of his fingers up to my mouth and told me to suck on them. I opened my mouth and ran my tongue across the two digits, not breaking the gaze on his eyes. He seemed to have grown a bit impatient, because he pulled his fingers away, lifted my legs, and placed them on his shoulders. He than pushed his moist forefinger into my ass and moved it around before adding another, making a scissor-like motion. I winced at the pain, not used to anything entering something so private. 

“Kaka…shi…I love you.” I told him. I wanted him to know how I felt about him, wanted him to know that he helped me move on, and wanted him to know that he saved me, saved me from heartbreak. I loved Sasuke, and I never thought I’d find anyone else that I could love that much. But I found Kakashi, and he returned my love. I’ve never been so happy before in my life.

“Naruto, this is going to hurt at first. Just brace yourself and try not to tense up so much.” Kakashi told me. I nod my head, silently telling him it was ok. He pushed in, and I felt as though something was tearing me apart. Never before in my life have I ever been in so much pain. 

"Ahh…Kakashi, it hurts!” I said, pulling the older man against my chest. It hurt so much, and I needed some sort of comfort. 

“Shh, I know. It’ll go away soon, I promise.” Kakashi told me. He seemed to have understood that I was in a lot of pain, because he pulled out very slowly, and pushed in gently, repeating the calm, gentle, and loving action as he leaned forward and kissed me. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip, and I immediately granted him entrance, wrapping my tongue around his own, before he hit something deep inside of me that made me moan. 

The only thing I could think of at this moment was more. As he thrust into me, I thrust upwards, meeting each of his own. I couldn’t even begin to describe what I was feeling at the moment. It felt so amazing and good, and to make matters even better, I knew how much he loved me, the one who I loved more than anything else was giving me this pleasure, and I was doing the same to him.

“Kakashi…I…I’m so close.” I told him, whimpering at the pleasure he was giving me,  
Somewhere in the midst of our animalistic lovemaking, he grabbed my cock and pumped it in time with our thrusts. I could barely contain myself with the added pleasure. I felt like I was going to explode. 

I moaned loudly as I released onto his hand and our stomachs. A few more thrusts and Kakashi followed me into heaven, he thrust a few more times, riding out his orgasm, before he collapsed on top of me. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Afterwards, I lay in his arms. It felt so right, I felt so complete. It was amazing. I love him; I really, really love him! It was so amazing, this feeling right now. 

“Kakashi, do you really have to leave for a week?” I asked him. He had told me earlier today that he was going on a weeklong mission. I was a little sad, because I was going to miss him, but it was his job, and I accepted that.

“Yes Naruto, but don’t worry, nothings going to happen when I’m gone.”

“I know. I trust you.” I said. I had no reason to believe otherwise.

Or so I thought.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi-sensei returned a week later, but he wasn’t alone. He had an Akatsuki member with him. The one known as Tobi. I was confused that this at first, but Tsunade explained it all to me.

Apparently, Tobi was Kakashi-sensei’s teammate, Uchiha Obito. Everyone thought Obito died years ago, but he survived somehow, losing his memories in the process. Kakashi-sensei found him on the mission, and I guess seeing him, Tobi was slowly remembering that he was Uchiha Obito.

I was happy for Kakashi-sensei, because he got his teammate back. But whenever I asked if we could spend some time together, he always said no, because he was helping Obito. I didn’t mind because I understood. However, Kakashi-sensei began to ignore me more and more, to the point that, when I saw him walking the streets he didn’t even say hi. He completely ignored me.

It hurt so much. I couldn’t sleep at night and I was slacking in my training. I loved Kakashi even though I thought I would never love again, and the man I loved was ignoring me.

It took about 4 months for Obito to fully regain his memories, and when that happened, everything went downhill.

Kakashi-sensei once told me that he knew how it felt to lose the person you love. And now, he told me that, that person was Obito, but now Obito was back. So what would become of me?

“It’s over Naruto. You reminded me so much of Obito, that’s why I told you I loved you. You were only a replacement Naruto, and now that Obito is back, I don’t need you anymore. Good luck following your dream Naruto.” He told me, and just walked away. He walked away after everything we’ve been through. He walked away without a second thought. 

I felt tears welt up in my eyes, and I didn’t bother holding them in. I waited until I couldn’t see him anymore to turn heel and run back to my apartment, millions of thoughts running through my mind.

I was heartbroken that he tossed me aside after everything we shared, but at the same time, I was happy that he had his first love back, I was happy that he was happy. Was this what true love is about? I was hurt, very hurt, but something told me it was ok. He was happy, and that was all that mattered to me. 

I was only a replacement. That’s all I ever was. He never really loved me just as if Sasuke never loved me.

I almost laughed at this.

Who would love a monster anyway?


End file.
